penny_dreadfulfandomcom-20200222-history
Ethan Chandler
Ethan Chandler is an American sharpshooter running away from a checkered past. He is the male leading character of Penny Dreadful, and has been revealed to be a werewolf. Appearance & Personality A charming American who finds himself trapped in the darkest corners of Victorian London, Ethan's charm and brash ways are like catnip to the ladies. However, the persona of the dashing, careless gunslinger of the circus that he displays to the world is all just an act. Underneath, he is a more kind and thoughtful man, possessing a stronger sense of morality than most of the other characters, taking little pleasure in the suffering or manipulation of others. He has the air of an older man, one who has experienced a great deal of hardships. Nevertheless, his sense of moral outrage in difficult circumstances make him prone to angry and violent outbursts. He has sometimes expressed deep mistrust, even dislike, towards characters such as Sir Malcolm Murray and Victor Frankenstein, whom he believes are comparatively callous and amoral. He does later develop something of a friendship with Victor, however, as the two of them bond when he is teaching Frankenstein how to shoot. He continues to aid Sir Malcolm to the end, despite his distrust of the man. When Sir Malcolm enlists him in a personal quest, Ethan meets Brona Croft, a beautiful Northern Irish prostitute with a mysterious past. But behind Ethan's bright eyes lurk dark secrets. He is running from something, and his troubling past threatens to overtake him at every turn. History Before Season 1: Ethan was born in a wealthy family but because of choices he made either his father cut him off, or he spent the family money away. Either way, he found himself touring with a traveling circus, putting on a show as a southern gun-slinger. At some time in his past, he visited a desolate Anasazi village where he remarked upon the pictures the natives had painted on the rocks, citing them as his favourite painting. Episode Appearance *S1, Ep1: Night Work *S1, Ep2: Séance *S1, Ep3: Resurrection *S1, Ep4: Demimonde *S1, Ep5: Closer Than Sisters *S1, Ep6: What Death Can Join Together *S1, Ep7: Possession *S1, Ep8: Grand Guignol Powers, Skills and Abilities Abilities he possess as himself: * Marksmanship: Ethan is a incredibly competent marksman, and had a job working as a sharpshooter in a wild west show. His skills are very impressive and commonly duel wields a pair of revolvers. It is this skill that attracted the attention of Vanessa in the first place. ("Night Work") * Hand-To-Hand-Combat: Ethan is also a capable fighter, and manages to hold his own in brawls against infected vampires. He can also handle regular people quite well, except for when outnumbered by too many. * Religious Knowledge: Despite proclaiming himself to be an Atheist, Ethan has some knowledge of Catholicism and knows some Latin, able to say saint Jude's prayer in complete Latin. This comes in handy as it allowed him to exorcise the demon possessing Vanessa. ("Possession," "Grand Guignol") Powers he possess as a Werewolf: * Transformation: Ethan will change into the form of a wolf man when ever the moon is full. * Superhuman Strength: While in Wolf form, Ethan is strong enough to rip people apart and break through solid wooden walls with ease. * Claws: In his wolf form, Ethan gains razor sharp claws which can tear people apart. * Fangs: As a werewolf, Ethan gains incredibly sharp fangs, which can easily tear through human flesh. Memorable Quotes Night Work 1.1 "You have made my visit truly memorable. I shall never forget you." - After having sex with a stranger. "You're a man with a bloody knife like everyone else out there, so stop putting on airs." - In a conversation with Dr. Frankenstein. "Who the fuck are you people?" - Ethan says to the Sir Malcolm group. Séance 1.2 Resurrection 1.3 Demimonde 1.4 "You ever wish you could be someone else? Just run away from your life?" - When Ethan has an intimate conversation with Dorian Gray. "Dorian Gray: You want to be someone else? Come with me. Ethan Chandler: Does it involve a drink?" - Continuing his intimate conversation with Dorian. "We've all done things to survive. There are such sins at my back it would kill me to turn around." Closer Than Sisters 1.5 What Death Can Join Together 1.6 "Sir Malcolm Murray: Do you hold out hope for her? Ethan Chandler: I hold out for dignity." "Sir Malcolm Murray: She will cease to be who she is. Ethan Chandler: Then I will love who she becomes." - In a fair conversation with Sir Malcolm. Possession 1.7 "Crux sacra sit mihi lux! Nunquam draco sit mihi dux. Vade retro Satana! Nunquam suade mihi vana! Sunt mala quae libas. Ipse venena bibas!" - When did the exorcism in Vanessa. Grand Guignol 1.8 Gallery eth.jpg normal_0052~4.jpg normal_0066~4.jpg normal_0124~4.jpg normal_0154~4.jpg normal_0185~3.jpg normal_0190~3.jpg normal_0202~3.jpg normal_0210~3.jpg normal_0243~2.jpg normal_0280~2.jpg normal_0286~2.jpg normal_0305~1.jpg pd 1x04 12.JPG PENNYJOSHH-700x400.jpg Category:Characters Category:Monsters